


Тридцать один день

by Kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Вентворт считает дни, проведенные без Гранта, до той поры, пока не начинается новый отсчет





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сценарий фильма "Холодные люди", над которым работает Вентворт — выдумка автора

Ровно месяц. Тридцать один гребанный день. Тридцать одна ночь, проведенная в молчаливом сумасшествии, чтобы утром встать и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Что крыша все еще на месте, а руки не трясутся от желания либо обнять эту сволочь, либо вцепиться побелевшими от гнева пальцами прямо ему в шею, а потом смотреть, как выпучиваются глаза, и слушать, как хрипит в груди от нехватки воздуха. Но все это — несбыточные мечты, потому что храм своих блядских желаний Вентворт никогда в жизни не посмеет осквернить рукоприкладством. Но он так часто представлял, как душит Гранта, что иногда ловил себя на мысли, что при редких разговорах и совместных дублях искал на его шее темно-синие следы, которые словно должны были заменить привычные красные пятнышки, которые Гастину раньше приходилось все время прятать за воротником рубашки, а потом упрашивать гримеров замаскировать это непотребство так, чтобы никто не увидел. Вентворт в такие моменты всегда сидел неподалеку, смакуя свой кофе, и украдкой посматривал, как порхает кисточка по белоснежной шее Гранта, скрывая последствия бурно проведенной ночи. Он даже до сих пор помнит, как смотрел на него Гастин, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд — прищуриваясь, ехидно, провоцируя, возбуждая одними лишь глазами. Хвала фирменной парке Снарта — не нужно думать, как скрыть от партнеров по съемочной площадке, что у тебя стоит так, что можно дрова колоть.

А еще Вентворт всегда прислушивался, когда до невозможности веселый Карлос начинал неуклюже подкалывать Гранта, если замечал хотя бы какие-то признаки того, что он ночью не цветные сны смотрел — например, странноватую походку, слишком высокий ворот в плюс двадцать, синяки на запястьях (маленький секрет: Гастин любит игры со связыванием, но даже под страхом смерти не признается, насколько сильно его вставляет ощущение жесткой веревки, стягивающей руки). Карлос, только завидев, что Грант осторожно пристраивается на диване перед читкой эпизода, страдальчески кривясь и еле заметно краснея, всегда оказывался тут как тут, начинал похабно шутить, тыкать Гастина в бок и улыбаться. Все вокруг начинали смеяться, а Вентворт только выразительно закатывал глаза, беззастенчиво пользуясь своей репутацией скромника и тихони — конечно, в тихом омуте черти вечеринки устраивают, но посторонним об этом знать не обязательно.

Мысль свернула на скользкую дорожку. Вентворт, снова вспомнив про тридцать один день, решительно откупорил бутылку бурбона и плеснул себе немного — янтарно-желтое спиртное едва прикрыло дно стакана, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце, предательски ноющее от воспоминаний, немного успокоилось и притихло. Алкоголь никогда не действовал на Миллера так, как на всех нормальных людей — он не начинал буянить и горланить песни, а скорее просто расслаблялся и неспешно гонял по кругу и так хороводящие мысли, не вмешиваясь во всеобщее веселье. Один раз до такой степени «не вмешивался», что чуть не заснул от скуки. Тогда каст «Флэша» устроил вечеринку по случаю завершения съемок половины сезона, и святым делом было собраться в баре и хорошенько надраться, прежде чем приступать к остальным эпизодам.

Миллер, будучи человеком весьма необщительным (на площадке он, в основном, проводил время рядом с Домиником и даже мог назвать его своим другом), идти не хотел, но упрямая Даниэль оборвала ему телефон, буквально умоляя присоединиться к посиделкам. Такая настойчивость девушки показалась Вентворту похвальной, и он согласился, предупредив, что придет всего на пару часов, если уж народ так жаждет его присутствия.

Когда Вентворт вспомнил, что случилось в тот злосчастный вечер, бурбон обжег ему гортань будто серная кислота. В ушах зашумело, а ладони стали противно влажными, и Миллер с отвращением вытер их об ткань пижамных штанов, словно они были испачканы в сперме — да, вместе с воспоминаниями вернулось и ощущение липкости в пальцах, и никуда от этого чувства он деться не мог, безвольно позволяя самому себе с головой уйти в воспоминания.

Тридцать один день ровно. Сегодня можно.

Когда Миллер приехал в арендованный бар, Грант был уже бессовестно пьян и почему-то кинулся к нему обниматься, жарко и мокро дыша прямо в шею, посылая мурашки по спине: «Привет, ты пришел… привет». Его бедра в тесных черных джинсах вжимались в тело вне всяких рамок приличия и знания личного пространства. Вентворт неловко улыбнулся и отцепил нетрезвого Гастина от себя, отходя подальше от веселящейся толпы к бару, где в одиночестве сидел Доминик, цедящий приторный на вид коктейль. Как потом выяснилось, это Кэндис всучила ему эту сладкую гадость с веселеньким зонтиком, а отказаться от предложенного «подарочка» Доминик не смог — вежливость, черт ее дери.

Они так и просидели до глубокой ночи вдвоем — зевали от скуки, обсуждали привычные темы, вроде предстоящих съемок «Побега», сценарий «Холодных людей», над которым тогда работал Вентворт, стараясь не делиться ни с кем своими наработками. Но Доминик уже давно попадал в категорию людей, которые могли не только послушать и покивать для приличия, но и дать пару дельных советов, если работа над текстом стопорилась, что у Вентворта в последнее время бывало частенько. А после того, как начался отсчет тридцати одного дня, он вообще не мог заставить себя сесть за печатную машинку. Он почти не пользовался ноутбуком для работы над сценарием, потому что в громком стуке клавиш древней машинки и в шорохе тонкой бумаги, которую Миллер специально заказывал через интернет, было что-то романтичное, в духе Хемингуэя и даже Агаты Кристи, тексты, набранные на громоздком устройстве, получались совсем другими, более живыми, чувственными.

Когда Миллер в очередной раз потянулся к бутылке, Доминик вдруг дернул его за рукав и со смешком указал на Гранта, который никак не мог попасть в туалет, шатаясь возле двери, не в силах поймать дверную ручку.  
— Слушай, мальцу помощь явно нужна, — хмыкнул он, залпом допивая дурацкий коктейль. Вентворт недоверчиво посмотрел на Перселла, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, с каких это пор его волнуют пьяные партнеры по съемочной площадке, которые не могу справиться с элементарными вещами. Но Доминик явно не собирался покидать насиженное место, а остальной народ был слишком занят собственным весельем, так что до опечаленного Гранта, уткнувшегося лбом в дверь туалета, никому не было никакого дела, поэтому Вентворт вздохнул и сполз со стула.

Ей-богу, это ему нужно было Флэша играть, с его-то обостренным чувством справедливости и жалости ко всем и вся.

На вопрос о своем состоянии Грант отозвался полузадушенным мычанием и поднял на Вентворта мутные глаза, отлепляясь от стены. Он так сильно покачнулся, что Миллеру пришлось его схватить за плечо, а потом и вовсе обхватить за талию и повести в туалет, ворча себе под нос про «несносных пацанят, которые совершенно не умеют пить».  
Пока Грант торчал в кабинке, Миллер умылся ледяной водой из-под крана, но полотенца найти не смог, а вытираться рукавом свитера не стал, оставив лицо сохнуть прямо так. Холодные капли поползли по щекам на губы, и он слизнул одну из них языком, рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале. Глаза поблескивали от выпитого, но голова была ясной, без намека на туман и опьянение, а по сравнению с Гастином, шумно вывалившимся из кабинки, Вентворт был вообще образцом благопристойности.  
Он обернулся на звук, собираясь пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но когда он увидел, в каком виде Грант вышел из кабинки, слова застряли в горле, как кость.  
Миллер как-то видел фильм «Кошмар матери», в котором Грант играл одну из главных ролей, и не мог не восхититься тем, как парень сыграл роль Криса, особенно в той самой сцене в ванной. Тогда Грант выглядел так же невменяемо — глаза красные, лицо бледное, как простыня, ворот рубашки наполовину расстегнут, ремень на джинсах болтается почти до пола, ярко-красный язык беспрестанно облизывает губы. А еще эта всклокоченная челка, будто кто-то драл его в той самой кабинке туалета, нагнув над унитазом.  
«Не человек, а порнофильм», — пронеслось в голове у Вентворта, когда Грант нетвердым шагом начал приближаться к нему, бормоча себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное. Миллер даже не пытался прислушиваться, потому что все слова заглушало биение сердца, грохочущее в ушах как сабвуфер, только пятился назад, пока спина больно не уперлась в умывальник. Бежать было некуда, да и если честно, он и не собирался — интерес к происходящему пересиливал здравый смысл и то, что Грант вообще-то не гей, как думал Вентворт.

Он и продолжал так думать, пока Гастин медленно придвигался к нему, и если бы не уверенность в ориентации парня, Миллер бы голову на отсечение дал, что тот просто раздевает его глазами и трахает прямо здесь, в крошечном туалете с тремя кабинками и отсутствием проклятых бумажных полотенец. Наконец, расстояние между ними сократилось до «нихуя», и Грант уткнулся влажным носом Вентворту в шею, что было больше похоже на желание найти хоть какую-то опору и не свалиться замертво на грязный пол, чем на пьяные домогательства. Миллер осторожно придержал повиснувшего на нем Гастина, обругивая себя последними словами — парень просто перебрал и не соображал ни хрена, а он, видимо, от чрезмерно долгого воздержания, напридумывал себе какой-то фигни, что Грант внезапно после нескольких неслабых коктейлей сменил ориентацию.

Но потом все смешалось — какофония запахов, привкус чертового бурбона, мокрые щеки Вентворта, горячие, просто раскаленные плечи Гранта, блеск его сумасшедших глаз, и «не гей» свалило в неизвестном направлении, потому что Миллер почувствовал (но до конца не осознал), что его целуют — мокро, резко, до невозможности слюняво и по-детски, словно Гранту из-за опьянения не поддавался язык, который с такой настойчивостью скользил в рот. От шока Вентворт не сразу сообразил что происходит, сцепил руки у Гастина за спиной и зачем-то (зачем!) ответил на поцелуй — неспешно, невозможно сладко, будто показывая, как нужно. Но Грант с ослиным упорством продолжал наваливаться, заставляя Вентворта шире приоткрыть рот, и напирать тяжелым горячим телом. Миллер чуть ли не лежал на раковине, пока брызги воды отвратительно впитывались в его рубашку. Гул в ушах стих, уступая место другим звукам — сбитому дыханию, биению чужого (чужого?) сердца, шороху одежды, звонкому звуку пряжки ремня Гранта, задевавшую пол. Уже спустя время он вспомнил, что ко всему этому примешивалась странная мелодия - его собственные задушенные стоны лишь от того, как ему неумело пихал язык в глотку Гастин. Эта странное стаккато навечно осталось в голове Миллера, и каждый раз, засыпая рядом с Грантом, потом, когда они во всем разобрались, он слышал эти звуки, вспоминая тот бар и уехавшую к херам крышу.

Но тогда, в туалете, Вентворт об этом даже помыслить не мог, с головой утонув в ощущениях, в прикосновениях, в чуть горьковатом привкусе губ, наслаждаясь горячими руками Гранта, в беспорядке шарящими по его спине и плечам, даже упершийся ему в поясницу умывальник приносил извращенное удовольствие. У него так давно никого не было, что пьяный поцелуй неадекватного партнера по съемочной площадке вышиб все предохранители. Вентворт всегда был человеком приземленным в плане отношений, никогда не строил иллюзий относительно тех, к кем изредка проводил ночи, просто пользуясь моментом близости, но тогда все было иначе: чувственно, горячо, по-новому, незнакомо, сумбурно, а от того еще более прекрасно.  
За дверями туалета, оказывается, была какая-то жизнь — что-то громыхнуло, и раздался смех. Грант с видимым усилием отлепился от Вентворта, глядя на него совершенно шальными глазами, и, словно не ведая, что творит, вцепился ему в ворот рубашки и поволок несопротивляющегося Миллера к кабинке, чуть не снеся по пути соседнюю открытую дверь. Оказавшись друг напротив друга, они оба замерли, тяжело дыша — Вентворт тогда почти молился, чтобы Гастин не включил вдруг заднюю, поняв, что натворил. Ему было так хорошо, что стало даже плевать на последствия — как они будут друг другу в глаза смотреть, если зайдут дальше?  
Миллер как во сне протянул руку, прочерчивая пальцем длинную полосу по груди Гранта — от расстегнутой ширинки вверх, где нервно дергался кадык (наверное, самая непристойная часть его тела), очертил его, скользнул на ключицу, но тут Гастин перехватил его руку, обжег ее горячим дыханием и, словно решив для себя что-то, решительно втянул один палец в рот, тут же обхватывая его языком.

В жизни Миллера были мужчины, способные за один минет высосать ему мозг через член и оставить лежать на диване, как кусок бесполезной протоплазмы. Но, черт побери, ни один из них не мог творить такое с его пальцами — совершенно бесстыдно облизывать фаланги, покусывать кончик ногтя, скользить губами вверх-вниз, и все это с такими непристойными звуками, что у Вентворта подкосились ноги, а в легких кончился воздух. И он точно знал, что именно во рту Гранта сможет найти такую нужную ему порцию кислорода. Но ощущения от влажного языка, двигающегося вдоль его пальца, сносили крышу, и он не смог бы прекратить эту пытку даже путем отрывания руки к хуям.  
Вентворт просто стоял и смотрел, как Грант делает минет его руке с таким удовольствием, что позавидует любая, даже самая прожжённая проститутка. Его рот был горячий, издевательски манящий своей влажностью, что Вентворт не сдержался и протолкнул в мокрую теплоту еще один палец, а потом еще один, чтобы губы наконец растянулись как надо, — Грант задушено застонал и принялся с удвоенным усердием посасывать пальцы как самые вкусные в мире леденцы, задевая их зубами, почти кусая, губами сжимая так, что у Миллера появилось стойкое ощущение не простого минета, а секса, со всеми вытекающими — теснотой чужой задницы, пошлыми хлопками кожи о кожу, неустойчивого балансирования на грани перед тем, как сорваться в пучину крышесносного оргазма.  
Почувствовав, что он сейчас кончит, как подросток, только лишь от пошлых манипуляций с его рукой, Миллер резко выдернул пальцы изо рта Гранта (и, блять, протянулась эта порнографическая нить слюны) и влажной ладонью провел по его покрасневшем лицу, касаясь губ. Гастин расценил этот жест как приглашение и подался вперед всем телом.

Они снова столкнулись носами, борясь за право вести в поцелуе — Гастин прикусил Вентворту губу, мстительно и пьяно хихикая, отчего у Миллера в штанах окончательно закончилось место, и он, в ответ зубами пытаясь поймать язык Гранта, вжикнул молнией ширинки, расстегивая ее полностью. Этот звук в тишине туалета показался им обоим грохотом разорвавшейся бомбы. Грант отстранился, смотря на Миллера потемневшими до непроглядной черноты глазами, мелко подрагивая всем телом — у него словно лихорадка началась, он весь пылал, а на щеках выступил нездоровый румянец. И Вентворт прекрасно знал, что делать дальше, руки неконтролируемо сводило от желания до конца расстегнуть джинсы — не свои, а Гастина, содрать с него белье, коснуться члена ладонью, обхватить, сжать, сдвинуть крайнюю плоть, провести чуть шершавым пальцем по головке и увидеть, как и без того бешеные глаза Гранта еще больше затуманиваются, услышать, как он будет стонать и вжиматься в Вентворта, прося о большем, сходя с ума от желания.

Но Миллер не мог не задать вопрос, внутренне сжимаясь от предвкушения — совесть, хренова совесть, не позволяла делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, пользуясь тем, что Грант ничего не соображал, но язык не ворочался, будто распух. Он провел ладонью по кромке белья, будто невзначай задевая член, потом еще раз и еще, с каждым движением все сильнее прижимая руку — немой вопрос, требующий срочного ответа. Грант охнул и выдохнул тихое «да», показавшееся Вентворту самым прекрасными словом мире. Словом, выдирающим педаль тормоза.

Кажется, самое время налить еще бурбона. Прямо сейчас.

Они тогда чудом не попались. После того, как все закончилось, и Грант облокотился о шаткую стенку кабинки, прерывисто дыша и вцепившись Вентворту в руку, перепачканную его же спермой, Миллер позволил себе выдохнуть. Как только его ладонь коснулась члена Гранта, он перестал дышать, будто боялся парня спугнуть, и теперь дрожащими губами ловил воздух, который настолько пропах сексом, что рвал легкие на куски.  
Гастин ушел первым, цепляясь за стены и еще более нетвердо стоя на ногах, чем раньше, хорошо хоть у Миллера хватило мозгов помочь ему привести себя в порядок, умыться и застегнуть джинсы. На самого себя сил не осталось совершенно, поэтому он еще минут десять стоял над раковиной, раздумывая, стоит ли включать кран. Запах Гранта прочно въелся в ладони (точнее, в одну), и сентиментальность внутри Вентворта была категорически против святотатства, называемого мытьем рук. Хотелось сохранить этот аромат навечно, будто он Гренуй из фильма «Парфюмер», запечатать в крошечную бутылочку и пользоваться только в особых случаях.

Тот вечер окончательно стал неповторимым и, Вентворт был готов биться об заклад, — одним из самых лучших в его жизни, пусть с ноткой горечи, ведь такое вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится.  
Еще предстояло пережить съемочный день, но в тот момент его это слабо волновало, как и то, что когда он, наконец, вышел из туалета, то обнаружил, что Грант уехал домой. Кто-то из коллег сменил музыку, и вместо клубной долбежки в баре пел свои странноватые песни Саймон Кертис, которого Вентворт терпеть не мог из-за лишней слащавости, но в тот момент играющая песня подходила, как нельзя, кстати.  
— Got me trippin' super psycho love, — чуть слышно пропел Вентворт, усаживаясь обратно на свой стул. Рядом с ним стояла почти пустая бутылка бурбона, и дремал Доминик, подложив под голову куртку — видимо, посиделки с «молодежью» его здорово утомили.  
Сам же Вентворт чувствовал себя почти что заново родившимся.

Следующий день прошел как в мутном тумане — голова все-таки болела, хоть Вентворт почти и не пил, поэтому ему пришлось закинуться парой таблеток «Ибупрофена» и выползти на улицу, чтобы хоть немного проветриться. Спал он на удивление спокойно, почти без снов, но наползшая мигрень дала о себе знать, и под утро он почти бредил, пока не смог встать и дойти до аптечки, засунутой на самую дальнюю полку на кухне. Шляясь по негостеприимным улицам, натянув на голову и кепку, и капюшон, он переваривал вчерашний вечер как кусок несвежей говядины — вроде бы ты поел, но что-то все равно не так, желудок скручивает и тянет. Эмоции, отправившие в пешее эротическое здравый смысл, отошли на второй план, уступая место стыду. Черт, он и правда себя ненавидел — настолько, что даже дома не мог сидеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заглянуть в зеркало. Грант же натурал, о чем он только думал? Да, думал, очень смешно, вчера в голове Вентворта какие угодно процессы происходили, но только не мыслительные. Он в равной степени себя терпеть не мог и изнывал от восторга по поводу случившегося, как подросток, впервые трахнувший девушку.  
Идиотизм. Кому-то снова шестнадцать?

То, что он пережил день в полной неизвестности в том, что касалось самочувствия Гастина и его мыслей на счет вчерашнего, было чудом, как и то, что Миллер смог уснуть, как только его голова коснулась подушки. За свой единственный выходной он ничего толком не сделал, даже не приготовил себе ужин на несколько дней вперед, что потом ему обязательно аукнется вредными перекусами в ближайшем кафе и коликами в животе. Но он так хотел, чтобы поскорее наступило завтра, что завалился в кровать почти в девять вечера.

«Бурбон закончился», — рассеянно подумал Вентворт, прокручивая в руках пустой стакан, разглядывая, как на стеклянных стенках отражаются блики от настольной лампы, гордо возвышающейся над заваленным книгами столом.  
Он не писал уже тридцать один день. Своеобразный антирекорд, при его-то производительности, равной примерно пять-восемь страниц в день, при наличии вдохновения, естественно.  
С недавних пор его «вдохновение» обзавелось именем и фамилией, даже свои дурацкие цветные носки в квартиру Вентворта притащило.  
Его «вдохновение по имени Грант» сейчас вполне могло трахать какую-нибудь девицу, хватая ее за грудь и засаживая по самые яйца сзади — да, он предпочитал коленно-локтевую, и вряд ли его предпочтения менялись вместе с полом партнера. Хотя все эксперименты Гастина с мужчинами ограничивались одним лишь Миллером. Придурком Миллером, который сейчас один сидит в гостиничном номере, убеждая сам себя, что одиночество вынужденное, ведь нужно настроиться на роль Снарта, войти в образ, отринуть все дружелюбие, стать снова циничным и наглым, или, как говаривал Томас «зефир в обертке из дерьма», к Леонарду это словосочетание подходило идеально. Сам Вентворт себя точно так и ощущал, примеряя личину Капитана Холода — его светлая душа (что бы там не говорили про грех гомосексуализма, да пошли все нахрен) гармонично сочеталась с показным выпендрежем и ехидностью его персонажа, делая его многогранным, а не простым плоским злодеем со стандартными мотивациями.

Конечно, Леонард не был бы Леонардом без своего Барри. А будь они в сопливом романе для домохозяек, Вентворт бы сказал, что он не был бы собой без Гранта, без этих сумасшедших четырех недель, а потом разрывающего надвое месяца, хотя последним можно было пренебречь. А потом вальсировать, как говорится, пусть это и не очень получалось.

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Набившая оскомину аксиома жизни.

Он правда пытался держать лицо в тот день, когда первый раз увидел Гранта после вечеринки в баре, Миллеру даже показалось, что он вообще увидел Гастина впервые, посмотрел на него другими глазами, словно до этого он был слепым, а потом надел линзы. Если возраст не брать в расчет — вполне его тип, высок, хорошо сложен, лицо красивое, так и просит, чтобы на него спустили (да, от конкретного недотраха Вентворт всегда становился пошлым, но только у себя в мыслях). Разве что чрезмерно дружелюбный характер немного выпадал из списка «десять причин понравиться Вентворту Миллеру», но десять из десяти не получал практически ни один из его партнеров.

Поймав себя на том, что он нагло оценивает Гранта, стоящего спиной и занятого разговором с Кэндис, уже загримированную под надоеду Айрис, Вентворт хмыкнул и отвернулся к зеркалу, собираясь вплотную заняться перевоплощением в Леонарда Снарта. Но провидение не дало ему шанса подумать о работе, потому что Гастин обернулся — спину Миллера тут же обожгло огнем, словно у Гастина было зрение, как у чертового Супермена. Вентворт выдержал положенную паузу, для усиления градуса трагикомедии, и поднял глаза, чуть насмешливо глядя на в миг покрасневшего Гранта через зеркало. Парень перестал слушать, что там трещит Кэндис и не знал, куда деть руки.  
Вентворт почувствовал, что от этого настороженного взгляда и щек, будто бы поцелованных морозом, у него нестерпимо жжет в груди, а нервы начинают трещать.

После съемочного дня, показавшегося Вентворту невыносимо длинным, он напросился посмотреть отснятый материал, надоедливо маяча за спинами режиссеров. Грег раздраженно фыркнул в его сторону, намекая, что павильон пора бы уже очистить, но Миллер, известный своей дотошностью в плане подхода к работе над проектами любой степени важности, отмахнулся и терпеливо дождался, пока на экране прокрутят их совместные с Гастином эпизоды.  
Пока Грег на все лады расхваливал так отлично удавшуюся сегодня «химию» между персонажами, Вентворт (или это был еще Леонард?) таращился на видеоряд, с трудом осознавая: Фанбаза просто разорвется к чертовой матери, потому что во взглядах Флэша и Капитана Холода было слишком много подтекста.

Слишком много для принципиальных врагов, которые, вроде как, друг друга ненавидят.

Он плеснул в стакан еще и выпил залпом, наслаждаясь тем, как горит гортань. Того, что в глазах тоже почему-то жгло, Вентворт старался не замечать.  
Календарь все еще сообщал, что прошел ровно тридцать один день. Говорят, что если на протяжении трех недель делать одно и тоже действие, вроде чистки зубов или гимнастики перед сном, ты привыкнешь и будешь совершать это на автомате, не задумываясь, хочется ли тебе намазывать мятную пасту на щетку и елозить по зубами, или размахивать ногами. Вентворт прожил без Гранта сорок три года своей жизни, потом с ним — четыре недели, и снова без него — месяц. И ни хрена ваши методы по привыканию не работают, глупости все это.

Отвыкнуть от Гранта Гастина можно лишь путем отрывания своей башки, это Вентворт знал как никто другой. Жаль, что крио-пушка муляж, наверное, помогло бы.  
Помогло бы забыть, как они столкнулись в дверях студии — Вентворт собирался уходить, получив порцию комплиментов от Грега и Джесси — последний так и вовсе Миллера чуть в объятиях не задушил, а Грант зачем-то тащился обратно, видимо, не набегался в своем идиотском кожаном костюме.

Взгляды схлестнулись так, что реальность зазвенела, как натянутая струна. Они весь день так успешно бегали друг от друга по съемочной площадке, что встреча сейчас была кульминацией того вечера в баре, а уж никак не работы над новой серией «Флэша». Было такое чувство, будто они вернулись назад во времени. Вентворт зачем-то поднес к носу ладонь, и от этого движения Грант дернулся, как от удара, и посмотрел на Миллера почти умоляюще, одним выражением лица буквально крича «что происходит?!».  
Вентворт сам не знал, что происходит, но, если честно, ему не было до этой гребаной сути никакого дела. Просто Гастин стоял рядом, такой смущенный, растерянный, непонимающий, дерганный, нервный — все вместе причудливо перемешивалось, проникало под кожу Вентворта, с ума его сводило, перекручивало нервы, рвало мировосприятие на куски.  
Черт, сколько же было вопросов, и они, как говаривал Гэндальф, требовали ответов.  
А тело Миллера требовало Гранта, и плевать ему было на всякие недосказанности.  
— Вент, — непослушными губами проговорил Грант, отчаянно цепляясь за уплывающую реальность. Он протянул руку, слегка коснувшись пальцев Миллера, и тут же отдернул, будто обжегшись.  
И кто из них еще был неуверенным и скромным.  
— Ты поговорить хочешь? — спросил Вентворт, справившись с собой и протягивая ладонь, как бы говоря «я открыт, я слушаю». Он прекрасно понимал, что здравомыслящей стороной (ха-ха) должен оставаться он, но тело подводило, тянувшись к Гастину, как намагниченное.  
— Не знаю, — выдохнул Грант, все же сжимая протянутую ладонь, тем самым отвечая «да, я тебе доверяю».

Наверное, это было самой страшной ошибкой в жизни Вентворта Миллера, но он сжал чужие пальцы до хруста костей, и решительно повел Гранта за собой, к своей машине.  
В свою трижды ебаную жизнь.

Это потом выяснилось, что под словом «жизнь» подразумевалось всего несколько недель, но тогда никто из них об этом даже не пробовал догадаться. Они шли друг за другом, зачем-то держась за руки, будто Грант внезапно потерял возможность видеть и был не в состоянии дойти до парковки самостоятельно.  
Последним разумным решением Вентворта было поговорить в машине — тепло кожаного сидения его всегда успокаивало, дарило какое-то меланхоличное настроение, спокойствие и уют, даже больше, чем квартира, в которой он тогда жил. Грант, поняв, что они никуда отсюда не денутся, начал говорить первым — точно так же, как и делал все в этой жизни — быстро, проглатывая звуки, запинаясь, по несколько раз повторяя одни и те же слова «я сам ничего не понимаю», словно впихивал их в голову Вентворта, наступал сверху, придавливал к мозгу, чтобы поместилось как можно больше. А Миллер слушал и плыл куда-то далеко, видя перед собой не успешного актера Гранта Гастина, номинанта всяких дурацких молодежных премий, а запутавшегося мальчишку лет шестнадцати (попахивает «внезаконием», но пусть, для сравнения можно), который осознал свою бисексуальность и больше не может молчать.

От такой открытости и искренности Вентворту хотелось сдохнуть прямо на месте.

— Иди сюда, — проговорил он, когда словесный поток иссяк, а Грант затих, уставившись в запотевшее окно, а потом вдруг шлепнул по стеклу ладонью, оставляя там ровный отпечаток. Вентворт выразительно хмыкнул, и Гастин повернулся к нему с немым вопросом в глазах.  
— Что?  
— Как в «Титанике», помнишь?  
Грант порозовел и покосился на оставленный след — неприличнее этого отпечатка был разве что кадык на его шее, судорожно подергивающийся и навевающий неуместные крамольные мысли.  
— Не хочу как в «Титанике», — внезапно серьезно сказал Грант, поглядывая на Вентворта с опаской — его расставленные руки, наверное, напоминали сети для ловли ценной рыбы, которую так любят браконьеры.  
На секунду Миллер задумался, кто из них сейчас жертва, но потом Грант доверчиво прижался к нему, и капкан захлопнулся.

Прошел ровно тридцать один день, а железная пасть капкана все еще не поддалась.

Говорят, что любовь — катализатор таланта. Когда ты влюблен, ты лучше всех играешь в футбол, выигрываешь все турниры, создаешь невероятной красоты картины и пишешь самые захватывающие книги, гениально отыгрываешь роли — актерские, а не уготованные тебе судьбой, это другое. Тайно встречаясь с Гастином, Вентворт чувствовал себя неправильным Флэшем — он с дикой скоростью несся назад во времени, в те годы, когда он мог позволить себе быть беззаботным, прогуливать учебу, мечтать о карьере актера, а не впахивать по двадцать часов в день без перерыва на обед (это если говорить о работе над «Стокером» и новым сценарием «Холодных людей»), не мокнуть под искусственным дождем во время съемок «Побега», и не терпеть холодное вазюкание кисточки художника, создающего его татуировки целых пять часов. Грант перевернул в Вентворте все и, черт побери, Миллер этим наслаждался, поражая своих коллег работоспособностью и энтузиазмом. Он даже позволил своему агенту вести переговоры относительно участия Вентворта в спин-оффе «Флэша», от которого он подумывал отказаться.

Они никогда не называли свои отношения «отношениями», свидания — «свиданиями», блять, кому нужны ярлыки, если от каждого мимолетного взгляда сердце меняет ритм, а в штанах становится тесно, а если вы успеваете обменяться парой влажных поцелуев, во время перерыва спрятавшись за чьим-то трейлером, адреналин зашкаливает так, что гипотетически можно умереть от передоза, но чужие губы и язык, обводящий кромку зубов, и сбитое от восторга дыхание — лучшее лекарство, которое держит тебя на земле, не давая свалить в стратосферу от переполняющих эмоций.

Вентворта часто спрашивали на интервью, как ему удается так молодо выглядеть. До встречи с Грантом он отшучивался, что всему виной дерево молодильных яблок, которое он вырастил в своем саду.

Вранье, у него не было сада. Но у него был Грант.  
Был, тридцать, блять, один день назад.

Миллер отчетливо помнил каждую их встречу — совместную поездку на озеро за город, в дом каких-то друзей Гастина, которые любезно предоставили ключи. Свидание по скайпу, когда Вентворт уехал навестить родителей, а Грант изнывал от тоски дома, не зная, куда себя девать, он терпеть не мог бездельничать. Ленивые вечера дома у Вентворта (тогда он еще жил в квартире, с которой съехал в первый день из тридцати одного). Совместная готовка ужина, когда они устроили пожар и уронили пакет с мукой, уляпавшись с головы до ног, а потом занялись сексом прямо на грязном полу — донельзя романтично, ничего не скажешь. Тот ужин дома у Даниэль, на который они приехали порознь и весь вечер изображали просто знакомых, перекидываясь неприличными сообщениями в стиле «я бы сейчас тебя нагнул лицом в салат, столь любезно приготовленный Даниэль», «а я бы уронил ложку и отсосал тебе прямо под столом». Марафон всех фильмов, в которых они когда-либо снимались (сериалы не в счет, Грант и так видел все сезоны «Побега»), чертов «Титаник» и слезы на глазах у Вентворта — он никогда не мог спокойно смотреть этот дурацкий фильм. Внезапный приезд Карлоса, который хотел забрать у Гранта какой-то диск — Вентворту пришлось прятаться в шкафу целый час, подсматривая в щелку, как Карлос что-то рассказывает Гранту, активно жестикулируя и смеясь, а сам хозяин дома выглядит так, будто очень хочет отлить.

Четыре недели.

И тридцать один гребанный день. Все хорошее имеет одну гребаную привычку — заканчиваться, и еще одну — в самый неожиданный момент.

Тридцать один день назад, когда ничего не предвещало грозы, Грант сказал Вентворту, что больше не хочет продолжать их отношения, и молния расчертила небо на две части. Что «причина не в тебе, а во мне». Миллер сказал, что это не причина, а зазубренная наизусть позорная отговорка, но копаться в мотивах Гастина он не собирается — возраст не тот, положение не то, сил никаких нет.  
Господи.  
Грант ушел, а Вентворт просто закрыл за ним дверь. Да, потом он сполз вниз по стене, придавленный случившимся как бетонной плитой, весом с тонну, сжал кулаки, чтобы что-нибудь не разбить. Он провел ужасную бессонную ночь, ворочаясь на вдруг ставшей слишком большой кровати, а утром собрал вещи и уехал в гостиницу, на тридцать один день ставшей его тюрьмой — поездки на съемки воспринимались как недолгая прогулка на воле, после которой Вентворту, будто отвыкшему от жизни вне камеры заключенному, хотелось как можно быстрее вернуться в родные застенки. Где никто и ничего не напоминает о Гранте Гастине.

Тридцать один день.  
Говорят, что если содрать пластырь одним махом, будет совсем не больно. Врут, больно, потому что под ним — рана, которая все никак не может зажить. И даже если прожить с ней ровно три недели, легче не станет.  
Наверное, знай он истинные причины, было бы легче, но это лишь предположение. Глупый набор возможных оправданий — для Гранта, чтобы обелить самого себя, и для Вентворта, чтобы прожевать ситуацию, закусить ее, как водку солеными причинами, и жить дальше. Но он как-то встречался с парнем целых три года, а потом они расстались — никто не умер, не вел отсчетов. Они даже здоровались при встрече, как добрые знакомые.  
А с Грантом Миллер предпочитал не пересекаться, если только дело не касалось общих сцен, которых, хвала неизвестно, каким богам, теперь почти не осталось и вроде как, не планировалось.

Вентворт только сейчас почувствовал, насколько устал. Все тело будто пропустили через соковыжималку и вылили в стакан, залив сверху бурбоном и воткнув в торчащую задницу зонтик для красоты. Такой коктейль точно бы пришелся по вкусу Кэндис — она бы сплавила его Доминику, как в тот вечер.

Блять.

Пальцы потянулись к бутылке и ощупали горлышко, обвели его пальцем, будто Вентворт сомневался, что стоит пить вот так, прямо из горла, бессовестно, будто он актер, потерявший всю свою славу и признание, теперь сидящий в грязном номере дешевого отеля и топящий свою боль в алкоголе. Наверное, эту роль он смог бы сыграть с блеском. Голливуд бы рукоплескал, родители бы им гордились, он получил бы «Оскар», а Грант кусал бы локти от досады и зависти.  
Слишком много «наверное». Слишком долгий месяц. Ровно тридцать один день.

Он хлебал бурбон как воду, как дешевое пойло, а не алкогольный деликатес по шесть сотен долларов за бутылку, слыша, что где-то в кармане куртки гудит мобильный. Он специально туда его убрал, чтобы не сорваться. Черт, неотправленные сообщения исчислялись сотнями, тысячами мелких символов, десятками пропущенных запятых.

Вентворт встал, упрямо стараясь сохранять равновесие, содрал куртку с крючка и вытряхнул на ковер содержимое карманов: ключи, зажигалка, початая пачка сигарет, презерватив, мелочь, брелок с каким-то иероглифом, мобильный, тут же радостно зажегший экран, сообщая своему владельцу о полученной SMS-ке.  
Вентворт присел и пристально вгляделся в пиксельные цифры в углу — 00:31, и здесь эта проклятая цифра, хорошо хоть в сутках двадцать четыре часа, а то жизнь после была бы форменным издевательством.

Не меньшим, чем присланное сообщение с лаконичным «Г.Г» в строчке с адресатом.  
Миллер четыре раза перечитал текст, прежде чем окончательно понял, что именно сегодня, спустя тридцать один день, они начинают новый отсчет.

Я устал прятаться. Встретимся? Г.


End file.
